The Millennium King
by King of Games Seto Kaiba
Summary: Seto comes upon a new set of overpowered cards known as Chaos Monsters. Little does he know that through dueling for them, a much bigger plot against him is unfolding. The Shadow Queen herself is the only person that can help Seto, but the question is, wi


(Six Chapters are posted on my home site of http:www.seto-kaiba.com )  
  
(Author has no ownership of the characters depicted in this Fanfiction, including Original Characters)  
  
(Written jointly with Kitsune.)  
  
(I know the writing isn't stellar so if you wish to comment, focus on the content rather than grammar, please.  
  
(Enjoy! )  
  
Chapter 1 :: Serenity's Crush, and Ishizu's Gift  
  
"Mr. Kaiba...? You're stock reports are in," called a gentle voice from a half-opened door.   
  
Ice cold blue eyes regarded the intruder. "Well, hurry up and give them to me," a voice matching the intensity of the blue eyes returned.   
  
The other figure tensed a bit. Even though she was quite accustomed to his voice, it still unnerved her. After a brief hesitation, the half-open door opened revealing a short girl, no older than fifteen. She wore a snugly fitting white dress that did well to show her radiant figure. Her hair flowed freely down to her lower back, with a few bangs hovering in front of her. Of course her employer didn't care to notice. The girl slowly crept towards the desk as her boss patiently awaited the files.   
  
"Here they are sir..." the girl said as she was just a meter in front of him. She quickly took the opportunity to look him over. Seto sat tall against the luxurious business chair. He wore a cut trench coat around a tight fitting black long-sleeved shirt that conversely displayed his muscular chest, although not as obviously as his employee's dress was. She wasn't so interested in his body however. His deep blue eyes, slightly obscured by his bangs of light-brown hair, his perfectly shaven skin, everything about his face was almost breathtaking. Seto however noticed she was staring at him; the brief look had turned into a prolonged gaze.   
  
"Is something wrong Serenity?" He asked. Serenity just blushed at his sudden intrusion of her gaze. She felt a little awkward now and barely managed to shake her head. Seto didn't care to notice her blush or awkwardness as his eyes were transfixed on his stock reports although he was not oblivious to her presence. Serenity finally turned around and walked out of the office very quickly. Seto meanwhile resumed his work.   
  
-He'll never notice me...- thought Serenity as she walked back to her desk on the other side of the hall. Serenity then sat back down at her desk with her hands holding her head. She sighed deeply as her eyes were targeted at the double doors of Seto's office. Luckily for her, it was a slow day and there weren't many duties to be done.   
  
However much to her surprise, Seto had opened the doors to his office, his eyes were immediately trained on hers, even from down the hall. Serenity's blood froze, Seto was actually looking into her eyes, and it wasn't a look of anger, or disappointment, rather... Passion. Serenity had no idea of what to do. Here Kaiba Seto was advancing on her, with a look he had never given her. She wasn't frightened, but was still awestruck. Seto stopped right in front of her desk and leaned a little over gazing into Serenity's eyes. Serenity just looked back; her mind was racing in every thought imaginable. Seto's eyes were perfect and they had the look of want. Seto then leaned forward more, his face drawing closer and closer to hers. Serenity's mouth was slightly parted, her facial muscles frozen as the warmth from Seto's breath slid along her cheeks, centering upon her lips. Serenity's eyes simply closed as Seto's lips and hers joined.   
  
It was perfect; Serenity's dream had come through. Seto was the perfect kisser as he gently slid his tongue through her parted lips, tasting the front and then the back of them, sliding a little against her teeth as it found its match on the other side. Serenity was completely lost as Seto kissed her, but there was more to it. Seto didn't want just a kiss. His hands made their way to Serenity's arms, which were at her sides, as they were gently nudged upward, causing Serenity to slowly stand, but not once breaking their kiss. Seto then moved around the desk slowly with her following, until the barrier between them had gone to the side, and the contact both had instinctually wanted was now permitted.   
  
Seto slid his hands under Serenity's arms and behind her, pushing around her dress as they made way. Serenity found her arms wrapped around Seto as well, sending her hands into his incredible soft hair, enjoying the feel of the delicate strands upon her fingertips. Its touch begged Serenity never to remove her hand from it as her other rested on the back of his neck. Seto was not as still as his hand explored every region of her back, massaging her soft skin under his firm hands. Serenity just melts under Seto's hands. She didn't care where Seto's hands went just as long as they were on her. Seto had meanwhile slowly backed them towards the rear wall. Serenity didn't pay any care to where they were, in fact, she didn't even know where she was. Seto had soon backed her into the wall, not once breaking the passionate kiss they shared. The pressure from the wall and Seto's body gave her a bit of a wake up call. She became a little nervous as Seto's hands slowly made their way to her waist and then her thighs to the bottom of her dress.   
  
Serenity began to kiss Seto more deeply at this point, her tongue had fought Seto's back and they continued in Seto's mouth. Seto slowly ran his hands up her bare thighs, pushing the bottom of her dress to her waist. Serenity had countered Seto's movement by dropping her hands to his waist and managed to slide her hands between the two bodies and began working on undoing Seto's pants. Slowly but surely, the zipper on Seto's slacks became undone and Serenity's hand began to explore deep within them, massaging him. Seto blushed ever so slightly at her intrusion which had started to do well in turning him on. Her massaging was soft and gentle, but in exactly the right spot. Seto had meanwhile lifted her dress up to her waist and slid down her panties. They were both ready to go at it, even in the middle of the office. Luckily it was the most private part of the building and very few people went up there. Serenity felt it was the perfect time and relieved Seto from within his boxers so that he could take her. Seto was more than willing to oblige as he pressured his body more against her, his hands going behind her thighs and upwards, lifting her legs off the ground, to which she immediately wrapped around his waist. In a split-moment Seto connected himself with her, putting a great deal of pressure between her and the wall, causing Serenity to moan loudly breaking the kiss. Seto responded by placing his head on her shoulder, making the body contact they shared even greater. Seto started a small rhythm of moving in and out, gaining a moan from Serenity each and every time, and louder as they went. Seto increased his pressure and speed gradually until Serenity's back would make repeated collisions with the wall. Seto held her bottom tightly pulling her waist into him with every drive. It wasn't very long until Serenity climaxed, her body almost complete mush, her once straight and orderly hair everywhere, some of it on Seto. Seto meanwhile was not fazed, as if he had a lot more to do than just that. Serenity simply smiled, she wanted more too. "Serenity..." he said, as if to call her. She smiled at him, blushing slightly, still in shock that he took her right in the middle of the office. "Serenity..." he called again, this time louder. Serenity just closed her eyes.   
  
"Serenity!"   
  
Serenity blinked and looked up from her desk, where she had been sitting for the last twenty minutes.   
  
"Are you daydreaming or something?" Seto asked shaking his head. It wasn't the first time Serenity just zoned out. Serenity's cheeks turned a crimson red.   
  
"Ohh.... I'm so sorry Mr. Kaiba!" she explained, petrified that he caught her during one of her moments.   
  
"I'm heading out of here. I suggest you do the same soon," Seto continued as he turned and made his way to the elevator. Serenity gave him a nod as he said so and got up to file more items. Seto looked back at her and noticed something peculiar.   
  
"Serenity, you have a stain on the back of your dress," he called to her. Serenity's cheeks were flushed bright red; she had accidentally wet herself and now felt extremely embarrassed.   
  
"Um...I know... thanks for telling me..." she stumbled out.   
  
Seto just nodded and left. Serenity looked back at her seat. Her dress wasn't the only thing that needed some cleaning... But wait... If Seto had noticed the spot... It must have meant... -Seto... Just checked out my ass....Wow! He noticed me then! All isn't lost yet!-   
  
Seto meanwhile checked his watch. It was 20:00, the end of his 12 hour workday. Luckily it was also a Friday and the week was over. He liked working but with all of the mindless busy work, it became quickly monotonous. He felt right at home working on new inventions, but the job of Chief Executive Officer had several duties that forced him to give up half his day, five days a week. At least now he could spend some time with Mokuba. There was also a big tournament this weekend which he intended to win. Of course, Yugi Motou would be participating and he would just love to add another revenge victory to his list after losing that match against Yugi nearly a year ago.   
  
"Exodia... tch. He only got lucky because of the rules. Not once did he manage to stand up against my deck," Seto said talking silently to himself. He reached the bottom of the elevator ride and walked out of the lobby to his waiting limousine. Waiting for him inside however was a rather interesting guest.   
  
"I have been waiting for you Kaiba Seto," stated a dark skinned woman with long black hair, and blue eyes that didn't suit her whatsoever. It was Ishizu, the one who had given Seto the Obelisk the Tormentor card. Of course the God cards were destroyed by a joint resolution between Seto and Yugi due to their overbearing power and 'broken-ness' in the game.   
  
"What brings you here, Ishtar?" he asked her.   
  
"I have come bearing a problem Kaiba," replied Ishizu, her voice more sullen than before. Seto didn't seem to be the least bit interested however.   
  
Ishizu sighed and continued. "There is some kind of rift in the balance between the Millennium Items. It seems their.." Ishizu was about to continue but she was interrupted by the cold tone of Seto's voice.   
  
"This better not be one of your little bible stories. If I wanted to hear about mythology I would read the book by Edith Hamilton," Seto shot at Ishizu, but Ishizu was not very surprised, after all, Seto was the most obnoxious man she had ever met.   
  
"Kaiba, I know all too well how you don't believe in the Millennium Items, which is why you don't carry the Millennium Rod I gave to you. But Kaiba, this is very serious and your company is in danger," Ishizu continued, knowing that using the company as a tool for argument will increase the CEO's attention span. Seto looked at her immediately after she finished her sentence.   
  
"What about my company?" he asked, with some interest towards the Egyptian's words.   
  
"I do not know for sure, but there is a new organization in development. I know not its name, nor its goal, but I do know one thing. When it comes to completion it will dwarf even KaibaCorp," Ishizu followed up, but wasn't done. She wanted to see how Seto was taking it, and as expected, he wore the same old cocky expression he gets when he feels a challenge is brewing. She didn't care however, she had but one thing to give to him and she would be done. "Furthermore, one member of the organization will be at the Dueling Competition tomorrow. He carries one of the new five cards."   
  
"New five cards?" Seto asked, even more interested than before.   
  
"Yes, five new cards, or rather old ones. They were the precursor to the god cards, but were sealed away due to their power. However, because they are not nearly as strong as them, no one sought them as they did the God Cards, but now that you destroyed them, the five Monsters of Chaos have taken center stage. You, Kaiba Seto, are the only man that I believe can duel against these monsters, but you will not be empty handed as I have with me, one of them."   
  
"So this is going to be one of those, you give me a card, I kick some ass, then you whine and bitch for it back kind of things?" Seto asked, sensing the catch.   
  
Ishizu shook her head. "You proved to be my superior in our match Kaiba, being the only person to supercede the power of a Millennium Item without directly using their own. As such my gift is yours to keep," Ishizu responded removing a card from her sidepack. It was a very powerful monster card carrying an ATK attribute of 3000, the same as the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Seto was horrified that such a monster existed.   
  
"This is the Chaos Emperor Dragon, Messenger of the End, the most powerful of the Chaos Monsters. It can only be special summoned once by destroying a Light and Dark monster from your graveyard. It allows you to clear the field and hands for 1000 Life Points, as well as doing 300 damage for each card sent to the graveyard by its effect. Although this makes it the most powerful, its standalone, meaning the others can be more powerful if used correctly."   
  
Seto stared blankly at the card. No doubt it was powerful. Extremely powerful. It wasn't as deadly as the God Cards, but in terms of summoning it, it wasn't difficult at all. Combined with the fact that it wasn't difficult to summon it at all, this monster would prove to be a magnificent addition to his deck, but the others worried him a little. Seto remembered his battles with Yugi and Marik, how he had to do so much research just to find out how powerful the other two God cards were. It didn't take him that long to figure out Obelisk really wasn't the strongest god, in fact it was the weakest. Even his Ultimate Dragon could overpower him. Seto finally raised his eyes at Ishizu.   
  
Ishizu had never taken her eyes off of Seto, her eyes were transfixed on him, not only because she was depending on him, but because she was also attracted to him. She could barely admit that though, even to herself. -I truly hope Seto manages to fight this new evil... Maybe with this second gift,, he'll give me some consideration..- Seto had noticed Ishizu was giving him the same look Serenity had earlier.   
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked her. Deja vu. Ishizu recoiled slightly a very slight blush forming on her cheeks although camouflaged by her dark skin. She shook her head after a brief hesitation. "No, nothing is. Anyway I must be going Kaiba. Farewell," Ishizu replied and then slowly got out of the limo.   
  
Ishizu looked back at Kaiba. He truly was now the only thing she lived for and in her heart, desperately wanted him to pull her back into the limo and take her. Instead she got a blank stare.   
  
-What is it with these women today?- Seto asked himself as Ishizu sighed and exited the auto. She quickly shut the door as Seto shifted over to the center of the vehicle. -So it begins again.. Another story,- Seto thought to himself. The past two years was quite a transition for him. First it was Pegasus, then the Big Five, afterwards Marik and Noah. He had become the front runner for defending everyone, and such was expected from the very best duelist in the world. But Seto was getting bored with it, the constant repetitiveness of this life. It was a great escape from the even deeper monotony of his job, but no one posed a challenge to his One-Defeated Record.   
  
The limo eventually reached the Kaiba mansion and Seto exited, walking into his exceedingly large home. The lobby itself was the size of a small house, spanning three stories in height and plenty of empty red carpeted space. At center stood Seto's only addition to the room since he started living there, a great statue of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. It was fairly tall, but not wide at all. It stood between the two stairwells leading up to the second floor. Seto himself lived in only one wing of the place, finding it a sheer impossibility to occupy more space, but since the mansion didn't cost him much and was rather effective in meetings, he didn't move out. He and Mokuba had adjacent rooms on the second floor, along with Seto's computer room, and a guest room reserved for special circumstances. The rest of the mansion was either empty or occupied by maids or butlers which Seto had very few of. Interestingly enough, the master bedroom, a room very comparable in style and size to the ones in the White House was unused by Seto. To him it brought memories of his stepfather, things that he wants to keep in forgotten memory. Seto slowly approached his room, but as he walked by Mokuba's open door he was suddenly tackled.   
  
"You're finally back big brother!" the attacker exclaimed. It was of course Mokuba, who was very happy to see Seto back home. Seto smirked as he got up.   
  
"I assume today was rather boring for you?" Seto asked. Mokuba got up as well and moved the hair that made it in front of his face behind him. "You bet. Best thing that happened was one of the security guards outside slipping on the wet lawn."   
  
Seto snickered. "Hmm, you didn't go to school?" Seto followed up knowing Mokuba's record for having the most days absent. He of course got an affirmative from Mokuba.   
  
"There were no tests today so I just stayed home," Mokuba answered. He only went to school when he had to turn in a report or do an exam. He was well beyond his grade level, and much smarter than his looks and attitude belied. Not only was he the record breaking absentee, but he was the valedictorian of his class level. He never skipped a grade however since the faculty was never convinced of his hard working, which he didn't have, so they were essentially justified. Seto himself was never happy with that side of Mokuba, but it wasn't his choice to make. He didn't believe in surrogate parenting, but he would still protect Mokuba at all costs.   
  
"I can't wait till the tournament tomorrow, I'm gonna flatten you with my Tyrant Dragon!" Mokuba grinned, holding out a very powerful dragon.   
  
"You'll need 100 more ATK points if you intend on beating my Blue Eyes," Seto answered with a smirk. Mokuba's dragon had a nice effect though, and it would help him excel quickly.   
  
"I'll summon it before your Blue Eyes and beat all your monsters!" Mokuba said proudly. He could be a miniature version of Seto when he wanted to be. Of course, Seto was his role model.   
  
Seto laughed, he would never give praise to anyone when it came to playing against him. "Looks like your in position for second place," he said to Mokuba.   
  
"HA! I'll show you!" Mokuba answered.   
  
"Anyway, I need to do some research. Apparently there is another high powered set of monsters out there," Seto said, changing the subject.   
  
"Huh?" Mokuba replied befuzzled.   
  
Seto removed the Chaos Emperor Dragon from his deck and showed it to him. "A Chaos monster. They don't use tribute like normal monsters, but they have powerful effects."   
  
"WHOA COOL!!" Mokuba yelled happily. He was easily impressed. "How did you get this one!?" he asked.   
  
"Ishizu gave it to me," Seto answered without a spare thought.   
  
"Wow, another one? I think you should repay her by asking her out on a date," Mokuba followed up with a smirk.   
  
"Yeah right, why would I go out with her?" Seto asked him.   
  
Mokuba shrugged. "She's been nice to you a lot, but then again so has every other single girl in BattleCity.. and for that matter, the taken ones too...."   
  
Seto twitched a little. -Am I that attractive to these fools? No wonder Serenity was looking at me as if I was a piece of meat...-   
  
"You should share the wealth big brother," Mokuba told Seto, with some mock seriousness.   
  
"Yeah right, they are much too old for you kiddo," Seto answered with a smirk.   
  
"Oh yeah? Serenity is thirteen, and I'm eleven, why don't you hook me up with her?" Mokuba asked.   
  
"Wheeler? You're crazy," Seto responded.   
  
"Pfffft. I can handle her!" Mokuba answered with a huge grin on his face.   
  
"Where do you learn these things..." Seto sighed turning and heading to his bedroom.   
  
"Well if you don't want her I do!!!!" Mokuba called as Seto went into his bedroom.   
  
Mokuba growled. That's it, Serenity wanted a Kaiba, and so it shouldn't be hard to change what Kaiba. Mokuba stood and thought for a few moments. -I got it! Bwahahaha! Serenity won't resist me now!- Mokuba grinned walking back into his room to continue his video games and have lurid thoughts of Serenity.   
  
Seto yawned and tossed off his trench coat and removed his shirt, letting his bare muscular chest feel the air of his room. He sat on his bed and thought about what Mokuba had told him. -It's not like I didn't notice it before.... My mailbox is always full with these... fangirl letters..- Seto sighed, he never really cared that much for the opposite sex, or at least enough to pursue someone. Ishizu didn't exactly float his boat, and apparently Mokuba wanted Serenity so he wouldn't bother to interfere. By far, Seto was also the least active of most males at his age, not once pleasuring himself, or dreaming about it. He had a lot of control of himself, and it pissed him off a little at what his fellow employees probably did while on their bathroom breaks. Seto sighed and laid back on the bed pulling the covers over him. He was the most exclusive bachelor in Battle City, but the barrier of his heart was shielded by an inch layer of ice. Who would break it was unknown, and Seto didn't care, but he knew one question, a question he asked every night getting into this bed.   
  
-Will I just be alone the rest of my life...?- 


End file.
